Lisanna Strauss
Lisanna Strauss is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Profile and Stats Background Physical Appearance Lisanna is a petite and well-endowed young girl of below average height, with short, white hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Lisanna currently wears a pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle, long, dark-colored jeans with flower patterns on it, and brown sneakers. Her Fairy Tail member stamp is white and is located on her left thigh. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind and friendly like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: High Magic Power: Magical Abilities Take-Over (Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses Take Over Magic. Her transformation is based on transforming her body into animal and hybrid-animal forms which is called Animal Soul. She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Lisanna is able to chain five Take Overs instantly when she fights with Azuma. According to Mirajane, this is a high level Take Over technique. *'Animal Soul: Cat' (Kyatto): Lisanna partially takes on the form of a feline. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair in the manga while in the anime her hair remains unaltered. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sports feline ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission. *'Animal Soul: Bird' (Tori): Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest. **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna transforms only her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of her human features. **'Animal Soul: Harpy': Lisanna transforms only her arms and lower body into those of a bird and flies whilst retaining the rest of her human features. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit' (Usagi): Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. Was later used in Juvia and hers battle against Erza. *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Penguin': Lisanna resembles a form of a giant penguin. Utilizing the momentum gained from her excessive weight, she can smash her opponents or attack them. *'Animal Soul: Mermaid': Lisanna takes the form of a mermaid. She is mostly humanoid with a purple tail. This allows her to be able to both swim, and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Pig': Lisanna transform into a small pig, with ears slightly longer and retaining only her hair. *'Animal Soul: Armadillo': Lisanna takes the form of a giant armadillo. This allows her to roll into a ball and attack her targets with great force and speed. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Strauss Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Tier 9 Class